<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Pretty Student Alt by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842322">His Pretty Student Alt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Delusions, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucked Up, High School, Impregnation, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape/Non-con Elements, She is eighteen, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Victim Blaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fucked up porn fic of my OC's, Marina and Marcus. </p><p>She's just so pretty and her teacher has lessons to give her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marina/Marcus, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Pretty Student Alt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, here's another fucked up fic for your pleasure. </p><p>Wanted to say that even though they're orphaned, I do read the comments so let me know if there's a scenario you'd like me to write these two in and I might consider it. </p><p>A disclaimer: I don't support rape or anything non-consensual in real life. This is purely fantasy and I think that people who do this in real life are absolutely depraved. Someone wrote a comment about imagining Marcus suffering a great deal. Might write a torture fic or something along those lines for him. Thoughts? </p><p>Anyways, just here to fulfill really disgusting fantasies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Marina, darling,” Marcus crooned as he watched his student awaken slowly. He had her draped over his desk, skirt rucked up to show her pert backside and pretty panties. He didn’t bother to tie her, since the drugs would keep her pliant for at least twelve hours. That was more than enough time for what he was going to do to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marina groggily looked at her surroundings. She noted she was in her classroom, but she didn’t understand why her field of vision was lower than normal. Slowly she became aware of the hardness of the desk underneath her belly and breasts and the realization that she could barely move. She felt weak and limp and her heartbeat skyrocketed as the situation became clearer and clearer. Her eyes widened as she felt something press against her from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcus let his hands settle on her waist as he gyrated against her, letting his bulge grow against her. Marina’s breath came short as she felt the length pressed right against her clothed cunt. She felt shivers of dread and repulsion and confusion run through her. She hadn’t ever been touched before. She thought that maybe the boy from her math class would ask her out and maybe he’d take her out on a couple of dates and she’d give him her first kiss. She didn’t think that would happen, now that her English teacher’s hard length was rubbing circles against her private place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re different from the rest of those other idiots,” Marcus said, smiling at the slender fairy in front of him. “You need to be properly taught and cherished so you can blossom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marina wanted to throw up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of those other disgusting little boys deserve to be with you, my dear. You need someone who can properly take care of you,” Marcus continued, his hands rubbing along her sides. He caressed her, letting his piggish hands cup her small breasts and squeeze before sliding them along her slim waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make this so good for you, my darling. I’ve dreamed about this for so long,” Marcus’ voice dropped to a trembling whisper as he was overcome with his feelings. He had watched her sit through his class, walking down the hallways. He may have been forty years older than her, but he knew that she was the one for him. That they belonged together. He just needed to show her now. He wanted to be patient. He wanted to let her graduate and court her properly but he saw the way that she was looking at that insipid boy that followed her around. And that just wouldn’t do. Only he could have her. Only he would have her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcus groaned as he pressed his hardness against her. He was harder than he’d ever been in his life and pulled his pants and underwear down in one go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel that, Marina? Do you know what it is?” Marcus asked, rubbing his precome onto her panties. He could feel where her opening was and couldn’t wait to get inside it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marina couldn’t even open her mouth to protest and she shook in silent terror. She didn’t want this, she didn’t want this, she didn’t want this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcus slowly moved her panties aside so he could rub her entrance with his slime. Marina’s stomach turned as she felt the warm, spongey head of his cock smear goo all around her pussy. His head prodded her opening every now and again, teasing her entrance with what was to come. Marina had never felt such shame, humiliation, fear, or disgust before. A cocktail of negative emotions swirled inside her and tears leaked out of her eyes as she could do nothing but succumb to his desires. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so pretty. Look at that creamy little pussy, ready for me. You’re such a naughty girl, letting your teacher touch you in your classroom like this,” Marcus breathed out, looking at the innocent pink of her cunt against his swollen, red cock. He pushed in slightly. Just a couple of centimeters. She was already so tight and though he knew he couldn’t have, he felt like he grew even harder at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a dirty student. Look at you, with your legs spread open for your teacher. Did you think about my cock in class, baby? Did you think about your ugly, fat teacher fucking you good? Bending you over his desk, just like this? Don’t worry, honey, I’m going to fulfill all of your hidden desires,” Marcus finished as he began to slowly ease himself in. He had leaked a copious amount of precome, which was only just enough lubrication. Nothing tore, but it was the most painful experience Marina had ever endured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt his brutish penis open her, inch by agonizing inch, until all eight inches of his obscenely thick meat was pressed deep inside her. She felt like she was on fire from the inside and everything was pulsing and sore. She grit her teeth as tears streamed down her face, whimpering as he invaded her body. She could feel every minute twitch of his body both against hers and inside. His pubic hair was pressed right against her skin, a nasty, itchy feeling to join the feeling of his heavy sack touching her down there as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she had gone through puberty, she had, of course, thought about sex. She had thought about it at length. She had always thought that when it happened, it’d be with someone she loved. Deeply loved. Maybe after a long time of dating or even marriage. Her virginity was something precious to her. All she wanted was the choice. And that had been taken away from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel my ardor for you, sweetheart? That’s a good word, honey. Maybe you can use it later in your creative writing assignments. Can you feel my love for you? Ever since you entered my class, I wanted you. I wanted you so bad, Marina. I knew that you’d be so perfect,” Marcus panted, his voice breathy with exertion as he tried his best to savor the feeling of being inside her and not come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marina said nothing. She sniffled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought about your sweet, slender body pressed against mine. I dreamed about wrapping my arms around your waist from behind every time you turned in an assignment,” Marcus confessed, slowly withdrawing from her so they could both feel the long drag. He paused with only his cockhead inside her before he slammed back in. Marina yelped in surprise and pain, the first loud noise she had been able to make in a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcus raped her fast and rough. He was delusional, and could only hear her cries as cries for more. She might as well have been moaning like a dog in heat for how he took it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby, take this cock. Knew you’d be so good. Knew you’d be so slutty for your teacher’s fat dick. Your slutty little pussy’s sucking me in. You feel so good. Love the way you feel around me. Your pussy’s made for my cock. You fit me so perfectly. Nobody else can make you feel the way I do,” Marcus rambled, looking past his fat gut to see her little hole swallow him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stooop,” Marina groaned weakly, eyes shut as tidal waves of emotions crashed over her. She felt so violated and so used. And she was so, so scared. She had thought he was a good teacher. A kind teacher. A teacher who wanted to help her. A teacher who would never rape her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I can’t stop, sweetie. Your cunt is too naughty. This is all your fault. If you weren’t so beautiful and so nice, I never would have fallen in love with you. You deserve this. You made me fall in love with you, so take the consequences,” Marcus was slamming into her, hips swinging wildly as he porked her. Marina wished she could just pass out. She wished she didn’t have to know what having sex with her teacher felt like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna teach you, honey. Gonna teach you how to be a good wife. It’s a lesson that all those other girls need to learn, but you’re going to get special one on one tutoring. Don’t worry, I’m going to teach and nurture you. I’m going to make sure you grow into the best mother a girl can be. Just for me. Just for your teacher,” Marcus lovingly whispered, even as he fucked her ruthlessly. His vigor was unstoppable. He had been dreaming about making love to his student for a year now and he had taken several pills to build his virility. He would take her in every way possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Marina a second to absorb his lunatic ramblings before she latched onto the word that scared her the most. Marcus could feel her tense, and her pussy twitched against her will at the sheer terror that pulsed through her at the thought of being a mother. A mother to her teacher’s child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I’m gonna come, baby. I’m gonna fill you up now. I’m gonna flood this slutty pussy. Gonna cream your girly cunt. I wanna put my baby in you. Wanna make you drip with my come. God, you’re so good. You feel so good. I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come. Make you pregnant. Gonna be my wifey. Such a good student. You’re studying so good. Taking my lessons so well. I’m gonna come now. I’m gonna make you a mommy,” Marcus moaned loudly, grunting like a pig as he took his pleasure from the quivering eighteen-year-old underneath him. He was bent over her, grasping the desk for leverage as he drove into her. Marina was wailing. Sobbing helplessly as she took him over and over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, please, no. Please, don’t come inside me. Please, please,” Marina pleaded uselessly, her voice stuffy as she weeped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’m going to be a good teacher and a good husband. I’m going to take care of you, baby. You’re going to be such a lovely mother to our children. I can’t wait to see my seed dripping from you. Don’t worry, honey, you’ll never be alone again,” Marcus smiled and leaned over to press a tender kiss against her back as he began to pump her full of his goop. She gasped as she felt his fat cock pulse inside of her before warm streams of liquid shot inside her, filling her up. Impregnating her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Marina,” Marcus muttered as he sealed her fate, his penis locking her future inside. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>